Feel No Evil
by FresianFire
Summary: Bronte Woods is the police Chief's daughter who has a rare disability. She takes on the task of going undercover in Ouran to track down whoever killed one of the Host Club's regulars. Bronte and the Hosts have to work together to catch a killer that's targeting the Host Club but Bronte's mission is compromised when her divided feelings threaten to blow her cover.
1. Chapter 1

My family lives for the law. That's what happens when your father is the police chief and you mother is…or was….an FBI agent. It sure doesn't make you very popular with your peers but it comes with a lot of opportunities.

I always wanted to be an FBI agent like my mother. This terrifies my father since my mom died on the job but it's not like he has much say in the matter since he is in the same line of business. He insists that there is a difference but there really is not. I mean we are all gonna die someday, is it so wrong to want to go out with a bang.

I've lived a sheltered life, being homeschooled and constantly under watch. It didn't give me an oprotunity to meet a lot of other teenagers my age but it did give me an opportunity to do what I am good at. That would be kicking ass. I learned how to shoot a gun when I was 12 and I have been taking kickboxing and other fighting classes from officers under my dad since I was 8. My father objected at first but it was my mother who let me live my life the way I wanted to. Nothing could stop me….not even…me.

On days like today when I don't have homeschool I love to visit the police station and check in on my dad. Well visiting my dad is actually the excuse to snoop around and play with the guns at the shooting range they have out back.

I pulled up to the police station in Rusty, my old hand-me-down car that loves to give me trouble. Luckily today he was being a good car and I made it without any trouble. Walking through the doors of the police station my luck started to disappear when I saw my least favorite cop at the station standing by the front desk. Officer Harlow, a big man who loved his donuts and hated teenagers. Even being the chief's daughter didn't get me off his hit list. I was hoping to sneak past him but he turned around before I could even come up with a plan.

"Well if it isn't Bronte Woods. Back again?" He said with a smirk that warned me he was about to make a joke that I would not find funny at all.

Before I could come up with an excuse to get away fast a familiar face appeared from behind Officer Harlow and spoke up.

"Yes. We have a meeting and it's urgent." The young man said. He waved me over and I greatfully walked back with him. Once again, Jack Wilson to the rescue.

I first met Jack 2 years ago when he joined the police force as a rookie. He is only 23 now and is still the youngest guy at the station. He was a very good cop though and we got along ever since we first met. Jack took everything too seriously and I constantly made fun of him for it. Every once and a while my dad would let me ride along with Jack on some calls and we made a pretty good team.

"Want some coffee?" he asked when we got to his desk.

"Yea sure. So anything new and interesting since I was last here." I asked.

He got up to make the coffee and shook his head no.

"My dad got an urgent call yesterday and he went in on his day off. There has got to be something interesting there, especially since he hasn't told me anything."

"I wouldn't know about that. Chiefs been in a meeting all morning." Jack said.

"Maybe they're talking about it. I will see if I can get him to talk once their done."

"Here is your coffee." Jack handed me the freshly brewed coffee.

I started to take a sip when Jack interrupted. "Hey give it a minute. You don't want to burn yourself."

I rolled my eyes and put the cup down.

"Just because you can't feel pain doesn't mean you're not hurt." Jack repeated the saying I have heard over and over again from my dad and all the doctors.

I sighed. That was what made me different. I couldn't feel pain. CIPA, congenital insensitivity to pain, they called it. My father always used it as an excuse for me to not be a cop. Especially because the doctors figured I wouldn't live long enough to be one. My mom on the other hand was the optimist. She found ways to help me adapt and she used her and my father's resources to get me weekly checkups for free. The best thing about my mom is that she looked at my disability as a strength and I missed that about her.

I waited a few more seconds before sipping the coffee again. I tasted coffee but there was no heat. Hot or cold, I couldn't tell. If I had broken every bone in my body right now I still wouldn't be able to tell.

That is when I noticed my father coming out of his office. He scanned the room and when he spotted my sitting on Jack's desk he walked over. Jack saw him coming but pretended to be busy with work.

"Bronte, can I talk to you in my office please." My father said to me. I knew something was really serious since he called me Bronte and not Bo. My father and all my friends, or the few that I had, called me Bo unless something was wrong.

I got up and looked at Jack with confusion. He shrugged and tilted his head after my father telling me I better go. I followed my dad into his office and shut the door behind me after he asked me too.

"Bronte, sweetie, we are working on a really big case and I need to as you a huge favor. I wouldn't approve of this in any other situation but we are stuck at a dead end right now." My father said while flipping through a file at his desk.

When I realized this was about police work I relaxed a little bit. "Yea, sure. What do you want?"

"Well our latest victim is a 16 year old high school student and this case is very fragile. Her father contributes a lot of money to our department. We are trying to keep this out of public eye until we know who is responsible for this. The problem is we have reached a dead end and no one seems to be talking much. Under normal circumstances we would send an undercover cop in but no one available looks young enough to pull off a high school student. We will send in an undercover teacher and the school has its own security system but we need someone else on the inside." My father started.

"Are you saying I get to go undercover in an actual case?" I asked excitedly.

"Just for intel purposes. You will be there to gather information and if things start to get dangerous I want you out. We were thinking about having Officer Wilson go in as a substitute teacher for one of the staff as your back up."

"Yes. Of course I will do this! Thank you! Thank you!" I was so excited that my dad was finally giving me a chance.

My dad spoke into the radio, "Officer Wilson in my office please."

He turned back to me and said, "I will need you to be extra careful with this one okay. I will give you and Wilson the debriefing now and this is your first time going to an actual school so take the opportunity to get the most out of it okay. I want you to keep me updated and I will inform the schools head nurse of your…condition." My father says with a hint of reluctance.

Just then a knock on the door was heard and we turned to see Jack come into the room. He looked a bit worried. "You called me, sir?" He asked.

I flashed him a smile to try to let him know that he was getting good news not bad news.

"Yes. You will be accompanying Bronte here on an undercover mission taking place at a local private high school around here." My father started before handing us each a file.

I opened the file and there was a picture of a girl in a large yellow dress that I recognized as the uniform for the local expensive private school…Ouran Academy I think it was. She was lying face down on the ground of what looked to be a classroom. All I could tell was that she had been attacked from behind.

"The victim's name is Abby Larkson. She was stabbed in the back with an uknown weapon with a sharp blade. The ETD is around 5:00. She was reported last seen at the schools most famous club the Host Club."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this and I let out a little giggle. My father gave me a look that reminded me to be very serious about this so I dropped the smile and sat up straighter.

"Your information is in your folders. Jack Wilson you will be taking on the role of Mr. Jack Bennet a substitute teacher for Mrs. Jepson's history class while she is on maternity leave. Bronte you will just change your last name to Kent. Read up on your files tonight because the board would like to have you start as soon as possible, preferably tomorrow if you think you will be ready."

"Bronte Kent. Got It. We will be ready dad….I mean sir." I said.

Jack and I got up to leave and I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I finally have a chance to show my dad and everyone what I am capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School was a school that I could in no way afford as Bronte Woods. As Bronte Kent however, I am the only daughter of a wealthy stock broker who lives a life of luxury. Too bad I don't know what a life of luxury feels like so getting into character is pretty much impossible. My back up plan is to try to keep my head down, listen closely, and ask a few questions without raising suspicions. But first, I would have to find my classroom.

The down side to being homeschooled was I never learned how to navigate classrooms. Especially in a giant school like this. I was staring at my schedule and probably looking lost because a girl walking by stopped to ask if I needed help.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around and you kind of look like you need some help." She asked. She was tall with short curly blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled a bit because she was friendlier than I pictured most of the girls being and she kind of looked like me. I had the same color light blonde hair but mine was long and straight. I wore it in a ponytail like I usually do because it was low maintenance like that. I also had blue eyes but mine were darker. She looked so innocent and nice while I believe I looked a bit more intimidating.

"Yea. I'm totally lost. I'm looking for classroom 2-B." I asked. Her eyes lit up when I said that.

"Really! I'm in the same classroom! What a coincidence." She smiled. "Follow me. My name is Hana by the way."

"Bronte Kent." I announce my fake name.

They put me into the same homeroom as Abby, the girl who died so I wondered if this girl knew her. I tried to figure out a way to ask without coming off as too nosy or weird.

"I'm only in this classroom because there was an opening. I mean I am glad I got in but I feel so bad about it. I heard the girl died. Did you know her?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Yea." Hana said sadly. "We were friends. I mean I just met her this year but she was fun to be aroung and she introduced me to the Host Club."

If I recall the Host Club is where she was last seen. I should probably check them out after class.

"I've heard about the Host Club before. I've been considering checking it out, what do you think." I asked.

Hana immediately perked back up and went on enthusiastically. "Yes you should totally check it out after class gets out today! I can take you. My favorite Host is Haruhi, he's a commoner."

I held back my laughter at the word commoner because that is what I guess they would call me if I was here as myself. Before I could say anything else I reached the classroom. I took a seat next to Hana up front. I looked around the classroom and everyone looked pretty normal except a guy in the back who was hiding under a black cloak.

"Hey Hana. Who's that?" I motioned to the creepy guy in the back.

"Oh that's Nekozawa. He's just like that. He is the president of the black magic club who doesn't like being in the light." She said.

I made a mental not to get some info on that guy but then a familiar face walked into the room. I watch Jack nonchalantly walk up to the front of the class and put his stuff down. I didn't quite realize he would be our homeroom teacher but I guess it made sense.

"My name is Mr. Bennet and I will be your substitute teacher until Mrs. Jepson gets back from maternity leave. Any questions before I take roll call." He asked without really looking at the class.

I heard a few giggles from the girls and that reminded me that Jake was kind of young and good looking. Compared to the other adults I've seen around here I could see why they were interested. I wasn't expecting the forward question that the first girl asked though.

"Are you single?" a brunette girl in the back asked. I could sense all the girls leaning forward and the boys getting a little annoyed.

"Yes." Jake said reluctantly. I could tell he wasn't looking forward to this assignment like I was now. I tried holding back my laughter at the squealing I heard from the girls but I couldn't help snort a little which earned me a quick glare from Jake.

Hana who was sitting next to me raised her hand and I Jake reluctantly called on her expecting another stupid question.

"Since your new you probably don't know but Bronte here is new as well." Hana said proudly.

"Of course. Miss Bronte why don't you stand up and introduce yourself." Jake gave me a smirk. He knew how much I hated public speaking.

I stood up and faced the very uninterested audience. "Umm…I'm Bronte Kent. You can call me Bo if you want. I'm 16 years old. I was homeschooled up until now and my dad is a stockbroker. That's pretty much it." I shrug and sit back down.

The class gave a small clap and Jake went on with his role call. The rest of the day up until lunch consisted of me trying to memorize names, write down things I observed, and trying to keep up with what the teacher was going over. Just because I wasn't actually a student and I have already learned this stuff doesn't mean I can make it seem like I'm slacking off. It just keeps reminding me that I am actually 18 and I should be in a 3rd year classroom.

When it was time for lunch I was eager to get back to work. Hana wasted no time in inviting me to eat lunch with her and her friends in the cafeteria and I said yes. I really wanted to eat alone but my job was gather information and they probably have some.

Hana and I grabbed some lunch from the caf and while I was expecting cafeteria slime the lunch looked amazing. I guess that's what you get at a filthy rich school. She sat down next to two girls, the loud brunette I recognized from the back of class and a quiet looking Asian girl with long black hair.

Hana introduced the brunette as Lacey and the Asian as Rini. We started out with a fairly normal conversation and I was waiting for the perfect time to bring Abby up and whe there was a break in the conversation I finally got the guts to ask.

"So did you all know the girl, Abby that died? What exactly happened…no one seems to be talking about it." I asked.

They all exchanged looks but Lacey was the one to speak up.

"No one likes to talk about because we can't believe it actually happened. I mean a girl in our class was murdered here at school. Most people think it's just a rumor but we know Abby and she wouldn't just leave and let us think she's dead. No student actually saw the body. They say a teacher found her dead. They said she was murdered but how is that possible when Ouran has such tight security aroung here. I doubt anyone could get in." Lacey whispered.

"Maybe it was someone inside." Rini said, "We all noticed Abby was acting kind of different the last couple of days before she…died."

"Different how?" I asked.

"Like depressed and paranoid. She stopped sitting with us at lunch. She stopped talking to us actually no one likes to talk about because we can't believe it actually happened. I mean a girl in our class was murdered here at school. Most people think it's just a rumor but we know Abby and she wouldn't just leave and let us think she's dead. No student actually saw the body. They say a teacher found her dead. They said she was murdered but how is that possible when Ouran has such tight security aroung here. I doubt anyone could get in." Lacey whispered.

"Maybe it was someone inside." Rini said, "We all noticed Abby was acting kind of different the last couple of days before she…died."

"Different how?" I asked.

"Like depressed and paranoid. She stopped sitting with us at lunch. She stopped talking to us actually. We though there was family stuff going on so we left it alone. She would always get into big fights with her dad. The only time she acted normal was when we were all at the Host Club." Lacey continued.

"Speaking of the Host Club that's them over there." Hana pointed to a table in the middle that had 7 boys sitting at it. I recognized them from a photo that was in my folder.

"Hana said you were going to check them out after school with us." Rini asked me.

I nodded.

"Well you should know Rini and I always sit with Mori and Honey. Hana likes to sit with Haruhi. Abby use to always go to Tamaki, the club's leader. You can pick who you want but the tall one's mine." Lacey said.

"She's kidding. We are not possessive like that. The Host Club is just for fun. If you get too into it it ruins the fun." Hana said.

"Psh. Fine." Lacey said. "You can pick whoever. I can always turn my attention to that hot substitute teacher of ours."

I almost chocked on my lunch with laughter when I heard this. Poor Jake.

"Who?" Rini asked.

"I will show him to you later. It's almost time for the bell to ring." Hana concluded.

I packed up my lunch and looked one last time at the Host Club table that seemed to be very deep into conversation. It was time to focus my investigation on the prime suspects.


End file.
